best day of my life
by splendidlyimperfect
Summary: After several years together, Gray pops the question and there's finally a wedding. / **part of the 'only hope for me is you' universe, see profile for links**
1. proposal

_A/N: I had a few people ask about Gray & Natsu's wedding (since it's mentioned in 'i'd rather be a riot than indifferent') so I decided to do a little one-shot of their proposal and ceremony._

 _As usual, assume that Gray's family is always speaking French. ^_^_

 _Title from 'Best Day of my Life' by American Authors_

 _Cross-posted on AO3 as splendidlyimperfect_  
 _Find me on tumblr as splendidlyimperfect_

* * *

"I am _exhausted_."

Natsu kicked off his shoes and rolled up his pants, grabbing Gray's hand and tugging him down through the sand toward the beach. March in Montréal was chilly, and Natsu yelped at the icy water on his ankles. There were no large waves here, just the wind and the gentle ripples on the surface of the lake.

"I hope Ultear isn't too mad about the maple syrup in Felix's hair," he commented.

Gray snorted. _Cabane à sucre_ had been fun but tiring. The kids had spent all afternoon on the ice slide, and they'd taken a horse-drawn sleigh ride around the farm where the festival was held. Their favourite part, as always, had been _tire sur la neige_ – maple syrup poured on snow and rolled onto a popsicle stick.

Gray and Natsu had dropped the kids back off at grand-maman and grand-papa's house an hour ago, then taken a drive through the city and ended up at the lake. Jean-Doré beach had been one of Gray's favourite places to play as a kid, and the sensation of water around his ankles was bringing back so many memories of his family.

"Mmm." Gray shivered, pulling Natsu closer to him and kissing his cheek. Thinking of family reminded him of why they were here. Gray's stomach was full of butterflies, jumping from one place to the next as his finger traced the shape of the ring in his pocket. Why was he so nervous? Of course Natsu was going to say yes.

"Remember when I was a dumbass and asked you to teach me to swim in the ocean?" Natsu grinned, pushing his hair back out of his eyes. "That was fucking cold."

Gray laughed, wrapping his arms around Natsu's waist and burying his face in the Natsu's neck. He felt Natsu's arms rest on his shoulders, and a kiss was pressed into his hair.

"You okay, Snowflake?" Natsu's voice was so close, breath tickling his ear, and Gray sighed happily. "You've been pretty quiet today." Gray nodded.

"I sent a letter to Lyon," he mumbled into Natsu's shirt. Natsu froze for a second, then hugged Gray tightly to him.

"How're you feeling?" he asked. Natsu knew that Gray had been reading all of the letters Lyon sent him – one every few weeks for the last three years – but Gray hadn't really talked to him about writing back. It hadn't occurred to Gray until he'd come home with an engagement ring and realized what he'd needed to do.

"…relieved, I think?" Gray admitted. He leaned back a bit, smiling when Natsu kissed his cheek. Dropping that envelope in the mailbox had given him some closure, but he wasn't sure he'd ever feel one hundred percent certain about his decision. "I told him I forgave him. That I was… letting him and all that anger go, because…" He hesitated. Natsu looked at him curiously.

"Because…" he prompted.

"Um, I…" Gray swallowed. He'd thought of a thousand ways to do this, but now that they were here, he knew that nothing mattered but the question and the answer. "I have… something to ask you." His cheeks burned pink and he swallowed. _"T'es mon meilleur ami et je t'aime tellement."_ Gray looked up, running his thumb over Natsu's cheekbone. Natsu's head was tilted to the side and his brow was slightly furrowed. Gray took a shaky breath, feeling his hands trembling. _"Veux-tu m'épouser?"_

There was a beat of silence, and Natsu's eyes widened.

"Are… you asking me what I think you're asking me?" Natsu's voice was soft as he reached up to capture Gray's hand on his face. Gray nodded and he reached into his pocket, pulling out the ring.

"Do you wanna marry me?" he asked again, holding up the ring in his trembling hand for Natsu to see. Natsu's eyes widened further. "Wanna wake up with me every morning?" Gray's voice caught on the words and he exhaled shakily. "Wanna spend every day with me for the rest of our lives?"

"Hell, yes," Natsu whispered, and Gray let a burst of nervous laughter erupt from his chest. He took Natsu's hand and slid the ring onto his finger as Natsu brought his other hand up to his mouth, choking out a soft sob. "Gray, fuck, I love you so much."

"I love you too," Gray murmured, leaning in and capturing Natsu's lips with his own. The water was freezing around their ankles and their shoulders tensed against the cold as they kissed and kissed and kissed. Gray could feel Natsu's tears on his cheeks, mixing with his own, and he still wasn't sure why he was crying.

"You make me so happy," Natsu said after a moment, voice shaky. He wiped at his eyes and then ran his fingers through Gray's hair. "How long have you been planning this?" He looked down at the ring on his finger, grinning.

"Since we booked our trip here," Gray admitted, bunching the fabric of Natsu's sweater between his fingers. "I wanted- I thought, because we have the whole family together… and we can tell them..."

"You're adorable," Natsu murmured, kissing Gray's nose and removing the ring for a moment to get a better look at it. It was a soft, burnished gold with reddish undertones that caught the lights from the street. Natsu brought it closer to his face, then covered his mouth with his hand as tears began to well up in his eyes again. In Gray's handwriting, the single word _always_ was engraved on the inside of the band. "Gray…"

"I meant it then, and I mean it now," Gray said, thinking back to three years ago, sitting in his apartment and promising Natsu that he would always come for him. He wiped the tears from Natsu's cheeks with his thumb, smiling softly. "You're stuck with me."

"Good," Natsu murmured, slipping the ring back onto his finger and leaning forward for a kiss. He nipped at Gray's lower lip, wrapping his arms tightly around Gray's waist and pulling him close. "Wanna go make out in the car like teenagers?"

"You're incorrigible," Gray laughed, then hummed as Natsu's lips moved to his neck, and then the hollow of his throat. "But… I could be persuaded." He could feel Natsu's grin against his skin, and then sharp teeth dragging across his collarbone. A hand fisted in his hair and he shivered.

Natsu leaned back, grabbing Gray's hand and pulling him out of the river and toward their discarded shoes. Then he turned and pressed a quick kiss to Gray's nose before pulling him up the hill towards the car and into the night.

* * *

 _"Est-ce que j'ai besoin de porter une robe?"_ Sylvie asked. She looked concerned, arms crossed over her too-large Montréal Canadiens hockey jersey. Natsu laughed, crouching down next to her.

"Of course not, _tresor_ ," he replied in French, letting out a soft _oof_ as she crashed into him, hugging him tightly. "You can wear whatever you want."

"Even this?" she asked, pointing to the jersey. Natsu smiled and nodded. Sylvie cocked her head and looked at him suspiciously. "Do _you_ have to wear a dress?" Natsu could hear Gray snort as he shook his head. "Cause Aunty Joelle wore a dress when her and Uncle David got married. Can boys wear dresses?"

"Of course they can," Natsu replied, smiling at her. "But I don't like to wear dresses, so no, I won't wear one." He picked up Sylvie – a more difficult feat now that she was six – and brought her over to the couch where Gray was sitting. She looked morose, and he put a finger under her chin. "What's wrong, sweetheart?"

"I don't want you to go away," she said quietly, lower lip trembling suddenly. Natsu shot Gray a puzzled look, then his eyes widened in realization. Joelle and David had moved away to Florida shortly after getting married.

"We're not going anywhere," Natsu assured Sylvie, hugging her tightly and pressing a kiss to her head. "You can't get rid of us that easily." She gave him an uncertain look.

"You'll still be Uncle Natsu?"

"Of course," he said softly, brushing her bangs out of her face. "I'll always be Uncle Natsu. Getting married doesn't change anything." Gray nodded, leaning in to rest his head on Natsu's shoulder.

"We're just gonna have a big party and talk about how much we _love_ each other," he said, grinning as he tilted his head up and kissed Natsu. Sylvie squealed, trying to escape Natsu's arms.

"Grossssss," she cried, giggling as both her uncles leaned in and started to pepper her face with kisses. "Weddings are yucky! Maman, help, Uncle Gray and Uncle Natsu are gross!"

"I think they're adorable," Ultear argued, leaning over the back of the couch and pinching both Gray and Natsu's cheeks. Sylvie took advantage of the distraction to squirm out of Natsu's arms and dart over to where Felix was playing on the iPad.

"Do I have to wear a dress?" Renaud appeared where Sylvie had been, and Natsu burst out laughing, scooping up the little boy and shaking his head.

"I'm making an executive order – nobody has to wear dresses unless they want to," Natsu announced, loud enough for everyone to hear. Renaud looked thoughtful, then shrugged and wrapped his arms around Natsu's neck.

"I am very happy for you," Ultear said seriously, sitting down on the couch next to Natsu and smiling at him. "But you must know that you have always been family. This doesn't change that." Natsu blushed, ducking his head and burying his face in Renaud's soft hair.

"Do you take the family name, then?" grand-papa asked, coming out from the kitchen with a mug of coffee in each hand. Natsu looked over and Gray and shrugged. Gray's last name was hyphenated, giving him both his parents name and Ur's. Natsu hadn't even thought about it.

"I don't know, grand-papa," Natsu said honestly. He didn't have any particular attachment to his name, but he wasn't certain if he wanted to change it either.

"In my day, all the ladies took their fella's last names," grand-papa said genially, handing a coffee to Natsu. "But I'm told that's old-fashioned." Gray gave him a fond look, taking the other cup of coffee from him. "But in my day, men couldn't marry other men either!" Gray groaned.

"Guy-Yves, leave those poor boys alone." Grand-mama, a petite, white-haired woman with enormous earrings, brandished her cane at her husband. She hobbled over to Gray and wrapped her arm around him, and he smiled up at her.

"I don't mean any disrespect," grand-papa insisted, waving his hands in front of him. His hair was sparse and wispy, and it gave him a sort of mad-scientist look. Natsu adored him, and they had spent hours together – him teaching Natsu French, and Natsu teaching him to play the guitar.

"Then be extra respectful and go set the table," grand-maman insisted, winking at Gray as grand-papa gave a silly bow and then returned to the kitchen. "We are both very happy for your two, of course," she said to them. Gray leaned up and kissed her cheek.

"I know, grand-maman," he said, then squeezed Natsu's knee and indicated that he was heading out into the hallway. He stepped out of the noise of the living room, pulling his phone from his pocket and dialling Freed's number. As the call connected, he settled himself onto the stairs.

"Gray? _Tu n'es pas s'posé être à Montréal?"_ Freed's voice was sleepy, and Gray realized suddenly that it was only six-thirty back home. _"Est-ce que tout va bien?"_

 _"Câlice, désolé."_ Gray ran a hand through his hair, groaning and then continuing in French. "I didn't mean to wake you up, it's not… sorry."

"Mmm, it's fine," Freed said, yawning. Gray could hear them get out of bed and tug on a sweater. "I should get up and start working anyway. You okay?"

"Yeah," Gray replied, grinning stupidly. "I'm great." He hadn't told anyone he was going to propose to Natsu, not even Freed, and he hoped they weren't upset that they hadn't been in on it. "I wanted to call you because I'm sure Natsu is going to send out something stupid on Snapchat or whatever, but I wanted to tell you first…"

"Tell me what?" Freed asked suspiciously. There was the sound of dishes being moved and a coffee machine turning on in the background.

"I, um… I proposed to him last night." Gray couldn't stop smiling, even though there was nobody around to see it. His cheeks hurt.

"Gray! I'm so happy for you!" Freed's voice was more enthusiastic than Gray had expected – Freed wasn't interested in marriage, and they were content to live as a common-law partner with Laxus. "I'm assuming he said yes."

"Of course he said yes," Gray said, rolling his eyes. "He's… my family is kind of going nuts right now. They're all very excited, I just needed to get away from it for a bit."

"Understandable," Freed replied. "I'm really happy for you. He's good for you, and I know your sister says that all the time, but she's right. He's a good man, and he grounds you." Gray's face flushed bright red, and he covered it with his hand.

"I know," he said softly. "I'm… I love him so much." Gray felt himself choking up again and he groaned. "He's also made me into a ridiculously sentimental sap, it's awful."

"Emotions aren't awful," Freed chided. "I guarantee that I'll cry at the wedding."

"Speaking of the wedding," Gray said suddenly. "I wanted to ask… we're probably just going to have something casual at the beach, but you still need witnesses to sign the paperwork. And you're the first person I thought of. So even if we're not doing it formally… would you be my best person?"

There was a pause, and a sniffing sound on the other end of the line.

"Okay, so I'm crying _now_ ," Freed said wetly, laughing. "Of course I will. That means so much to me, thank you Gray."

"You're my best friend," Gray said simply, but saying it made his chest ache in a peculiar way. Lyon had always been his best friend, and after he disappeared, Gray had struggled to relate to other people. Natsu had forced his way into Gray's life, and the people from group had been thrust upon him, but Freed had been the first person that Gray had _chosen_ to be friends with since he was sixteen.

"You're my best friend, too," Freed said quietly, sniffling again. "And I'm so happy for you."

"Thanks," Gray said. He could hear Sylvie calling his name in the background, so he added, "I think it's breakfast time, so I should let you go. I'll text you when I'm home?" He stood from the stairs and stretched.

"Sounds good. Say hi to your family for me. Love you."

"Will do, say hi to Laxus for us," Gray replied. "I love you too, _à plus tard._ "

* * *

 _"Allô, maman. Allô, papa."_ Gray crouched down, brushing dust off the set of headstones, uncovering the names.

 _Mika & Silver Dubois  
_ _Immortels sont ceux qui demeurent dans les âmes d'autrui_

"Hey, mom," he added. The next plot over held a single headstone, this one with intricate engraving around the top of it.

 _Ur Tremblay  
_ _Chacune de mes recontres me contient en partie_

The first time Gray had visited here had been two years ago, the first trip he and Natsu had made out to visit his family. Before that, it had been too painful. Even now it was difficult to see their names, and it dragged him back to memories of his five-year-old self, clinging to Ur's sweater and crying for maman and papa _._ And then to ten years later, dropping to his knees next to Ur's blood-stained body and sobbing for her to wake up.

 _"Voici Natsu,"_ Gray said softly, pushing the thoughts away and standing up to take Natsu's hand. _"Je t'en ai parlé."_ He felt tears slipping out the corners of his eyes and he reached up to brush them away, grateful for Natsu's arm around his waist.

He'd never brought Natsu here – it had always felt too personal, like it was too much of himself to give away – and Natsu had never pushed it. But now...

"We're getting married," Gray continued in French, swallowing hard and wishing that they were _here_ , that he could see maman's face when he told her they were getting married. He wished papa could hug him, tell him he was proud of the man Gray had become; wished that mom could give Natsu a once-over to 'make sure he was good enough for her son.' "I miss you all." Natsu's hand tightened around his waist.

 _"J'aime vraiment votre fils,"_ Natsu said, voice hesitant and uncertain. Gray exhaled wetly and leaned his head against Natsu's, closing his eyes and letting the tears fall. "I promise I'll take care of him. I'm sorry I never got to meet you all."

Gray's chest ached and he felt himself sliding to the ground, curling in on himself and letting the tears fall. It _hurt_ how much he missed them. He'd never thought he'd need them like this – the thought of not having them there to watch him marry Natsu...

"Oh, Snowflake," Natsu whispered, pulling Gray tightly to his chest and stroking his hair. "I'm sorry. I wish they could be there." He kissed Gray's head, holding him tightly. _"Je t'aime."_ Gray took a few shaky breaths, trying to compose himself.

"You don't have your parents either," he said quietly, noticing the look of sadness that flashed across Natsu's face. "I'm sorry."

"It's..." Natsu sighed, settling down on the ground and tugging Gray closer to him. "That's different. I don't miss them like you miss your parents." He rubbed his face, shivering as the spring air picked up. "I never knew my mom, and my dad..." Natsu sighed. "He left. It was his choice."

Gray ran a hand up and down Natsu's back, leaning into Natsu for comfort. Natsu rarely spoke about his parents, and the one time that Gray had asked if he'd wanted to try and track down his father, he'd been moody about it for days.

"Guess we're both a couple of orphans, then," Gray said lightly, nudging Natsu, who thankfully smiled and turned in for a kiss. "I really think they would have liked you though. Especially mom. She had a thing for..." Gray tilted his head to the side, trying to think of how to describe it. "The misfits, I guess." Natsu snorted but didn't argue. "She was always 'adopting' my friends, especially if they had a rough home life, or something going on. She would have loved you." Gray felt himself tearing up again and Natsu squeezed his shoulder.

"They would all be so proud of you," Natsu whispered, kissing Gray gently. "And I am, too."

* * *

 _Natsu & Gray _

_would like to invite you to celebrate_

 _their marriage_

 _Saturday, June 14th_

 _at 7:00pm_

 _Daven Beach_

 _wear what you want_

 _we'll provide snacks_

 _no alcohol_

 _kids welcome_

 _RSVP by May 1st_

 _see you soon!_

* * *

 **French Translations**  
Cabane à sucre = sugaring off festival  
Tire sur la neige = maple taffy  
T'es mon meilleur ami et je t'aime tellement. = You are my best friend and I love you so much.  
Est-ce que j'ai besoin de porter une robe? = Do I have to wear a dress?  
Tresor = sweetheart  
Tu n'es pas s'posé être à Montréal? = Aren't you supposed to be in Montréal?  
Est-ce que tout va bien? = Is everything okay?  
Câlice = shit/fuck  
Allô, maman. Allô, papa. = Hello, mom. Hello, dad.  
Immortels sont ceux qui demeurent dans les âmes d'autrui = To live in hearts we leave behind is not to die (Gray's parents epitaph)  
Chacune de mes recontres me contient en partie = I am a part of all that I have met (Ur's epitaph)  
Voici Natsu = This is Natsu  
Je t'en ai parlé = I told you about him  
On va se marier = We're getting married  
Vous me manquez = I miss you (all)  
J'aime vraiment votre fils = I really love your son  
Je t'aime = I love you


	2. wedding

_A/N: French translations are at the bottom!_

* * *

"You ready for this?"

Gray looked over at Natsu, dressed in a white, short-sleeved collared shirt and dark shorts, bare feet dusted with sand. His pink hair hung in his eyes, as usual, and Gray smiled, reaching up and brushing it away. He leaned in, kissing Natsu gently.

"Hey, isn't it unlucky to kiss me before we're married?" Natsu murmured, putting a hand on the back of Gray's neck and pulling him in for a deeper kiss. He sighed into the sensation, running his fingers through Gray's hair.

"Mmm, yet another stupid superstition," Gray replied, biting Natsu's lip and then pulling back, running a thumb over his cheekbone. "Pretty sure you're not even supposed to _see_ me. Isn't one of us supposed to be waiting up there?"

Gray grinned, gesturing through the trees to the area on the beach where Xavier was standing, surrounded by a crowd of their friends and family. Freed and Lucy stood on either side of him, Freed holding Sylvie on their hip as she attempted to put flowers into their hair. True to her word, she was wearing her hockey jersey over a pair of swim trunks.

"Don't care," Natsu sighed, wrapping his arms around Gray's waist and kissing his neck. "Just want you." Gray grinned, covering Natsu's hands with his own. He could hear soft music starting – their cue to enter.

"Well, let's go get married then."

 _Your sweet moonbeam, the smell of you in every single dream I dream  
I knew when we collided, you're the one I have decided who's one of my kind_

Their friends and family cheered as Natsu and Gray stepped out of the tree line and down onto the beach. Gray could feel himself blushing, eyes jumping from Ultear and Félix and Renaud; to Sting and Ryos; to Laxus and his grandfather. His gaze skipped over the rest of the crowd and finally landed on Freed, Lucy, and Sylvie, who stood next to the water. They beamed as Gray and Natsu approached, and Xavier gestured for them to stand in front of him, just in the ocean and holding hands. Gray shivered as the retreating waves licked at his ankles.

 _Just time time, I'm so glad you have a one-track mind like me_  
 _You gave my life direction, a game show love connection we can't deny_

"All right folks, you all know why we're here," Xavier began, calling everyone's attention. _"Nous sommes ici aujourd'hui pour célébrer le mariage de Natsu et Gray._ We're here today to celebrate the marriage of Natsu and Gray." Gray could see grand-maman and grand-papa sitting on beach chairs nearby, and he was surprised to see that grand-papa was crying. "We all love these two very much, and are so proud of them. They've been through a lot, and I'm honored to be able to officiate this special occasion for them."

 _I'm so obsessed, my heart is bound to beat right out my untrimmed chest  
I believe in you, like a virgin, you're Madonna  
And I'm always gonna wanna blow your mind_

A wave of affection and love washed over Gray as he looked at his brother-in-law, and he swallowed hard, trying not to cry. _Not yet,_ he thought. _I can at least make it to the vows._ After that, he knew it was probably futile to hold in the tears.

"When I met my wife Ultear, her baby brother Gray was only seventeen, and, uh, he had a bit of an attitude," Xavier said. Gray snorted, smiling at the memory. "I've had the privilege of watching him grow into a kind, caring and responsible young man who is the best uncle my kids could ever ask for." Sylvie grinned up at Gray from where she was holding hands with Freed and he smiled back, fighting desperately against the tears. "When he brought Natsu home for Christmas the first year, we immediately knew they were meant to be together."

Gray made the mistake over looking over at Natsu. Natsu's face was a kaleidoscope of emotions, and tears were already trailing down his cheeks. He raised a hand to wipe them away, shaking his head in embarrassment. Gray squeezed his other hand, pulling him closer.

 _You're the only one I'm dreaming of, you see  
I can be myself now, finally, in fact there's nothing I can't be  
I want the world to see you'll be with me…_

"Gray and Natsu haven't had it easy," Xavier continued, putting a hand on each of their shoulders. "They've both struggled in life, and they were lucky enough to find each other along the way. I've seen them both take care of each other and shoulder each other's burdens – that shows how much they love each other."

Gray heard a soft sniff from beside him and glanced over at Freed, who had tears running down their cheeks. Lucy was smiling fondly at Natsu, hands clasped over her heart and radiating affection for him. The waves rocked up over their ankles again and Gray dug his toes into the sand.

"Now, I believe you to have prepared your own vows?" Xavier asked. Gray nodded but didn't let his eyes leave Natsu. "Gray, would you like to go first?"

"I, uh… I…" Gray swallowed hard, feeling his hands trembling in Natsu's as the music faded to silence. He had memorized these words a long time ago, but now they clawed at his throat, afraid to come out. Natsu's soft gaze was enough to loosen his tongue, though.

"I was so lost and angry before I met you," Gray said quietly. He could see Ultear out of the corner of his eye, holding Félix on her hip and beaming at him. "I didn't think I would ever be happy again. And then I met you, and I was a dick, and you didn't give up on me even when you could have." Natsu laughed and Gray sniffed, not bothering to wipe away the tears now trailing down his cheeks. "You were so easy to fall in love with," he continued, voice breaking. "Your eyes, and your smile, and the way that you _care_ for people so fearlessly." He took a deep, shaky breath. "And then I thought I'd lost you."

"Gray…" Natsu whispered, squeezing Gray's hands tightly. His eyes were filled with tears and he was giving Gray a shaky smile. The sound of the ocean behind them kept Gray grounded, here, _present_.

"I th-thought I'd lost you an I couldn't stand it," Gray continued, trying to keep his voice steady. "I was so scared... of everything, and then you let me just…be, and it was okay, and the world didn't end, and I fell so hard." He knew he wasn't making sense now – at least not to anyone but Natsu – but he couldn't remember what he'd planned to say and this seemed more important. "You brighten everything, find the light in the dark places, make me more than just a broken thing. I love you so much, and I will always give you all of me."

Natsu let out a soft sob and Gray exhaled, rubbing his face with one hand and squeezing Natsu's with the other. His fiancé's face was streaked with tears, and his smile was wide and open.

"Natsu, would you now say your vows?" Xavier said softly.

"Hell, I gotta follow that?" Natsu asked. Gray let out of a puff of laughter. He could feel Natsu's hands trembling in his own, and he squeezed them gently. "Okay. I just… don't laugh if I get it wrong, okay? _J-j'étais_ _casse. J'avais peur et j'étais seul, et tu m'as donne de l'espoir. Ton coeur est plein d'amour."_ Natsu glanced over Gray's shoulder and Gray turned to see grand-papa giving Natsu a thumbs-up. Gray felt his chest tighten with affection.

 _"C'était parfait,"_ he whispered, brushing a tear from Natsu's cheek with his thumb. "You're perfect."

"Hey, these are _my_ vows," Natsu joked, sniffling and taking a deep breath to compose himself. "I never... had a family before you. I never had a home. Now… you _are_ my family. You are my home. It doesn't matter where we are - when I'm with you, I'm where I belong." He smiled at Gray through his tears, biting his lip. "I love all of you, and I always will."

Gray could hear a soft murmuring through their group of friends but he ignored it, focusing entirely on Natsu's face. He barely heard Xavier's next words.

"Gray, do you promise to love and respect Natsu for who he is, as well as the person he wishes to become?"

"I do," Gray said without hesitation, brushing Natsu's windswept bangs from his face.

"Natsu, do you promise to nurture Gray's goals and ambitions; to support him through misfortune and celebrate his triumphs?"

"Of course," Natsu whispered. He bit down nervously on his lip ring, not looking away from Gray.

"Gray, do you promise to persevere with Natsu when things are tough, knowing that any challenges you may face, you will conquer them together?"

"Yes," Gray replied, thinking of all the things they'd already faced. The rest of life seemed easier now, after going through what they had.

"And Natsu, do you promise to treat Gray with compassion, because you are a team now, forever and always?"

"Yes."

Xavier paused for a moment, gesturing to Sylvie, who held out a box with the two rings in it. Natsu and Gray crouched down next to her, taking the rings and kissing her cheeks. She returned the kisses, hugging them both tightly around the neck before they stood.

"Exchanging these rings means that you are making a thousand promises, but the biggest promise is this," Xavier said. He gestured for them to place the rings on each other's fingers, and Gray clasped Natsu's hands tightly afterward, gazing into his eyes. "Do you promise to be there for each other, whenever and however is needed?"

"We do," they both said in unison, and Gray leaned in to touch their foreheads together. The air felt charged with electricity and everything under his skin buzzed and trembled.

"Then, with the power vested in me by the province of British Columbia, I pronounce you, Grayson Dubois-Tremblay, and you, Natsu Langdree, to be lawfully wedded husbands." Natsu's smile grew even wider and he reached over, pulling Gray into a tight embrace. "You may now kiss and seal the union."

The crowd cheered as Natsu threaded his fingers through Gray's hair and kissed him gently.

"Hey, husband," Natsu whispered, breaking apart and resting his forehead against Gray's. Gray grinned, rubbing their noses together.

"Hey, yourself," he replied. He didn't care that everyone was watching. Natsu was the only thing in the world right now.

"Should we get the party started?" Natsu asked, the soft look on his face turning to mischief. Gray frowned, then yelped as Natsu reached down, grabbed him around the waist, and stumbled into the surf.

"Put me down!" Gray protested, scrabbling against Natsu's hands, and immediately regretted his words as Natsu grinned and dropped him into the ocean.

Gray sputtered, pushing himself up out of the shallow surf and shaking the water out of his hair. Natsu was doubled over with laughter, hand on his stomach, while Freed and Lucy looked on uncertainly and Sylvie cackled with glee.

"You little shit," Gray growled, lunging upward and grabbing Natsu around the waist. Natsu yelped, stumbling forward as Gray pulled him down into the deeper water and shoved him under an incoming wave. He popped back up after a second, sputtering and rubbing his eyes, with a wide smile on his face.

"Totally worth it," he giggled, grabbing Gray's arm to steady himself. "Your face was priceless." Gray pulled him into a headlock and Natsu bit his arm playfully, turning around to poke him in the armpit. They both went under the next wave, Gray spitting out a mouthful of seawater as they struggled to their feet, laughing and wiping water from their eyes.

"Well, there you are, everyone," Xavier said, gesturing to Gray and Natsu who raised their joined hands to the cheers of their friends and family. "I present to you for the first time, Mister and Mister Dubois-Tremblay."

Gray shivered, feeling Natsu's arms wrap around his waist.

"You're kind of an asshole," he grumbled, bracing himself and Natsu against another wave. Natsu laughed, kissing his neck.

"Well, you just promised to put up with this asshole forever," he murmured. Gray rolled his eyes but raised his hands to Natsu's face, pushing his wet hair back and staring into his eyes.

"I did, didn't I?" he murmured. Natsu scrunched up his nose and Gray exhaled, feeling all the tension leaving his body. He swiped his thumb over Natsu's bottom lip. "Guess that means I get to do this, then." And he leaned forward and kissed Natsu again, firmer and more passionate this time. More applause sounded from the beach and Gray could hear Ultear whistling. He ignored it, twining his fingers in Natsu's hair and wrapping an arm around his waist.

Gray could feel every part of Natsu pressed against him, from fingertips to thighs to chest to lips. Every press of Natsu's lips to his spoke to him, saying _I love you,_ and _I need you,_ and _I promise, I promise, I promise._

* * *

"They would be so proud of you."

Gray looked up to find Ultear standing beside him, hand on his shoulder, gazing at the three photographs and the blue candles he'd set up on a table near the ocean. Natsu had added a tiny red one at some point between then and now, and it made Gray's heart ache.

"I miss them so much," he whispered, wiping tears from his cheeks. Ultear pulled him into a hug, kissing his head. "I just wish they could see me. Us. Now. How happy he makes me." Gray hesitated, playing with the hem of his shirt. "And... part of me..." He sighed. "Part of me wishes Lyon were here."

"I know," Ultear murmured. "I'm sorry." She reached down and took Gray's hand, inspecting the simple dark band that now adorned his finger. The weight of it comforted him. "I'm so happy for you."

"Thanks," he said, leaning into her embrace and taking comfort from the knowledge that she shared his pain. He sighed, turning back to look at his husband. _Husband. Mon mari._ Strange how those words held so much meaning.

Natsu was dancing with Sylvie, balancing her on the tops of his bare feet while they twirled in circles to some song Gray didn't recognize. Sylvie was beaming, head thrown back and hair falling out of her bun, nose scrunched up at something silly Natsu had said.

"She loves him so much," Ultear said, squeezing Gray's shoulder. "We all do." Gray smiled, reaching up and grabbing Ultear's hand. She kissed the top of his head, then nudged him towards the makeshift dance floor.

"Go," she said. "Have fun. It's what they would want." Gray gave the photos and candles one last look, then smiled and made his way toward the dance area.

"You okay?" Ryos appeared beside him, can of pop in hand, followed closely by Sting. They were both red-faced, flushed from dancing and laughing and singing along to the music Bix played on his iPod.

"Mmm." Gray nodded, nudging Ryos with his shoulder. "Ultear wants me to dance."

"You don't dance?" Sting asked, popping a salmon roll into his mouth. Natsu had insisted on sushi, so they'd called their favorite place and had it delivered half an hour ago. The delivery guy had been a bit confused about bringing food to the beach, but they'd tipped him well.

"Not… often," Gray admitted. "And not in public." He pushed his hands into his back pockets and tipped his head to the side as the song changed into something he recognized.

 _Ooh, you make me live  
Whatever this world can give to me  
It's you, you're all I see  
Ooh, you make me live now, honey  
Ooh, you make me live_

"Care to dance?" Freed appeared in front of Gray, grinning and holding out their hand to him. Gray laughed, taking it and looking back at Ryos and Sting.

"Apparently I have no choice," he said, letting Freed tug him out into the flattened area of sand. Freed placed a hand on his waist and guided Gray's hand to their shoulder, then nudged him to begin moving his feet. Gray may not have danced often, but he did have a good sense of rhythm and Freed was an excellent dancer.

"You look so happy," Freed said quietly, pressing gently on Gray's hip to move him away from Lucy and Cana, who were tripping over each other's feet and laughing hysterically as they danced. "I told you I would cry."

 _Ooh, you're the best friend that I ever had  
I've been with you such a long time  
You're my sunshine and I want you to know  
That my feelings are true  
I really love you…_

"I think everyone cried," Gray said, looking over Freed's shoulder to see Natsu dancing with grand-papa. Natsu was laughing, stepping on grand-papa's toes as he spun Natsu away from him. Grand-papa was smiling widely, and grand-maman looked fondly at them from her place in a lawn chair next to the drinks. "It was perfect."

They sidestepped Laxus, who was dancing with Sylvie, holding her on his hip and listening very intently to a story she was telling. Freed gazed at him fondly and Gray laughed.

"We're lucky, hey?" Gray said, stepping back as Freed spun him out and then pulled him back in, not missing a beat. "We found good people."

"We really did," Freed replied, eyes moving from Laxus to the rest of the group. Gray looked around as well, taking in the sight of his family and friends. Laxus' grandfather was chatting with Ultear and Ever, while Renaud, Félix and Kaden ran around his ankles, laughing hysterically. Sting and Ryos had joined the dancing again, and Sting's face was buried in Ryos' shoulder, hands tight around his waist. Erza and Jellal sat down by the water, feet stretched out into the waves, laughing quietly at their private conversation. Tante Ophélie and her boyfriend Danielle were dancing, and Gray was sure he'd never seen his aunt look so happy and carefree. Even Gajeel was grinning, holding Kiya on his shoulders and encouraging Levy to dance with Bix.

 _You're the first one when things turn out bad  
I know Ill never be lonely, you're my only one  
And I love the things, I really love the things that you do  
Ooh…you're my best friend_

"I remember going into that group thinking that I wasn't going to get attached to anyone," Gray admitted, squeezing Freed's shoulder and looking back at his best friend. Freed's hair was falling out of its bun, strands of green tumbling over their shoulders, and they smirked as they spun him again.

"Didn't work out quite like you expected, did it?" They asked. Gray shook his head.

"Somehow I ended up with a bunch of people that tolerate my grumpy ass." Freed snorted, pulling Gray in tight as the song ended. Gray dropped his head to Freed's shoulder, sighing into the embrace.

"You deserve to be happy," Freed murmured. "You deserve everything good that life can give you." They kissed him on the cheek, pulling back from the hug and grinning. "Now go dance with your husband."

* * *

"Dance! Dance!" Natsu glanced down to see Sylvie jumping up and down in the sand in front of him, hockey jersey shed for a purple tank top that clashed spectacularly with her orange-patterned swim trunks.

"C'mere, you," he said fondly, catching her in his arms as she jumped up. He kissed her forehead and she wrinkled her nose, placing her hands on either side of his face. "You having fun, _tresor?"_

"Yeah!" She shouted, wrapping her arms around his neck. She smelled like sunscreen and salt water – after Natsu and Gray's dip in the ocean the kids had decided to join in. Luckily Ultear had thought to pack a change of clothing for everyone. "How do I dance like a grown up?"

"Why would you wanna dance like a grown up?" Natsu replied, glancing distractedly over her shoulder. Gray stood by the table further down the beach, staring at the candles he'd set up to represent his parents. Natsu almost felt silly for putting his own in – he'd barely known his parents, after all – but it had felt…necessary. Part of him wanted to reach out to Gray right now, but another part knew he needed to be alone.

"I dunno. Are _you_ a grown up, Uncle Natsu?" Natsu snorted at the innocent question, setting Sylvie back down to the sand and then nudging her feet on top of his own.

"Not a very good one," he confided in her, listening to the music change and grinning at the song. He stepped to the side and Sylvie giggled as her feet moved along with his. _"Dressed in your Friday best and ready to impress,"_ Natsu sang, gripping Sylvie's hands tightly and twirling her in a circle. _"And can I say that you're the prettiest girl that I know, or will ever know."_

"Really?" Sylvie asked, tipping her head back as they spun. Her hair was falling out of its bun, strands of it nearly touching the sand.

"Mhmm," Natsu said, pulling her back up and glancing at Gray again. Ultear was with him now, comforting him, and Natsu smiled softly. It stung to not have their parents here. No matter what they did, it would never bring back the family who had died or abandoned them. But they were making a new family now – right here, with everyone they loved. He looked back down at Sylvie. "And the bravest, and the smartest, and the silliest, and probably the most Force-sensitive."

"Uncle Natsu!" She giggled, pulling herself toward him and collapsing against his stomach, dizzy from their spinning. "You're silly."

"I believe I just said _you_ were the silliest," he argued, steadying her and sighing happily. "Guess what, Sylvie-bean?" He crouched down next to her on the sand and she wrapped her arms around his neck, squeezing him tightly.

"What?" She asked.

"I love you." She giggled as he kissed her cheek. "You're my favorite niece." Sylvie looked at him suspiciously.

"Do you have a different niece?" She asked and he laughed, shaking his head.

"Nope," he replied, "but you're still my favorite." She looked concerned for a second and he tipped his head to the side, frowning. Then she grinned.

"You're my favourite uncle with pink hair!" She shouted. "Maman says now you're my real uncle but I think you were my real uncle before too."

"I agree," Natsu said, pushing himself back up to his feet and glancing over to the food and drinks area where grand-maman and grand-papa were sitting in their lawn chairs. Grand-papa waved and Natsu nudged Sylvie towards him. "Wanna see if grand-papa will dance?"

 _"Félicitations, Natsu,"_ grand-maman said as they approached the couple. He leaned down and kissed her cheek. "I wish Ur and Élodie and Mathéo could be here." She squeezed Natsu's hands. "And your parents." She phrased it like a question and Natsu shrugged.

"Are you two going to dance?" He asked, neatly avoiding the subject. Sylvie had spotted Laxus and had run over to him, bombarding him with questions like _can I go for a shoulder ride,_ and _lemme hang off your arm,_ and _will you dance with me?_ A familiar Queen song started up and Natsu grinned at grand-papa. "This song came out when you were a spry young man!"

"I wouldn't call forty spry," grand-papa argued, but he let Natsu help him to his feet anyways. "But I always did love Freddie Mercury. And someone told me a while back that he was...of the same persuasion as you two fellas." Natsu chuckled, refraining from rolling his eyes. Grand-papa meant well.

"You gonna lead or follow?" He teased, taking grand-papa's hand and letting him shuffle out into the flattened area where they were dancing.

"Natsu, I have been dancing for sixty years and I haven't ever danced with a man." Natsu laughed, letting grand-papa figure out his hands as the music continued. He loved this song – Queen was one of his favorite bands. "Fernande and I always want to be...open-minded. If you're happy, you're happy, and it doesn't matter if you like ladies or fellas or whatnot."

"That's a good attitude, grand-papa." Natsu let the older man spin him outward, kicking up sand as he did. "We all just want to be happy."

"Can I ask a question?" Grand-papa's hands were soft and dry in his, and his white hair was mussed up from the wind. Natsu thought he looked every part the university professor he used to be.

"Of course."

"The one with the green hair." Grand-papa nodded over at Freed who was dancing with Gray and laughing at something he'd said. Freed's hair was pinned up in a bun, and they wore the same dark shorts and button-up shirts that Gray and Natsu were wearing. "Is..."

"Freed's not a boy or a girl, grand-papa," Natsu explained, hoping he could make this make sense. "So...you know how you call me 'he', and Sylvie is 'she'?" Grand-papa nodded. "Freed is 'they'. They don't fit as a boy or a girl."

"Hmm," grand-papa replied, looking slightly perplexed. "Things are just so different now than when I was your age." He smiled up at Natsu. "But...I'm happy for that. When Ultear took the boys and left, after what happened..." He swallowed and Natsu squeezed one of his hands. He kept forgetting that Ur had been their daughter, and that Gray's uncle had murdered her. "She would send us pictures and updates, and it was always bad news. Lyon...he just got into more and more trouble. And Gray was so sad."

Grand-papa was quiet for a moment, spinning Natsu out again and then catching his hand before continuing without missing a beat. He really was a good dancer.

"And then one Christmas you popped up on that screen, and Gray called you his boyfriend and actually _smiled_ for the first time in years. I didn't care if he was gay, just that he was happy." Grand-papa slowed to a stop as the song ended, squeezing Natsu's forearm. "We love you both very much."

 _"Merci,_ grand-papa," Natsu whispered, hugging him tightly as he felt himself tearing up again. "Now, I think someone else wants a dance." He nudged grand-papa to turn around and see grand-mama standing there, holding her hand out to her husband. Grand-papa took it and kissed it before pulling her close.

"Go find your husband," he said to Natsu, nudging him and smiling. "Dance with him. Enjoy your day." He turned back to his wife and smiled at her softly, and Natsu felt his heart melt at the sight. After all these years, they were still so in love. "Make it something you will remember for sixty years."

* * *

"Hey, handsome." Natsu snuck up behind Gray and wrapped an arm around his waist, interrupting his conversation with Lucy. She gave Natsu a wide smile and reached over, squeezing his hand.

"I'm so happy for you two," she gushed, cheeks flushed from dancing. Cana's hand was clasped tightly in hers, and the brunette flashed a lazy salute at Natsu. He winked in response. Natsu didn't see either of them as often as he'd like anymore – Kaden, who was currently running after Sylvie, was in preschool while Lucy went to school for her social work degree. Cana lived with them as well, and Kaden had taken to calling her _mama_.

"Jackson couldn't come tonight?" Natsu asked Cana. She shook her head, brown curls tumbling over her shoulders.

"He's off in Europe somewhere at some fancy press conference," she replied. "Plus, we agreed it's weird if we all go out together. Especially with Kaden." Natsu nodded, running a thumb over Gray's hip. Jackson was Cana's other partner, and the three of them were still negotiating the terms of their mutual relationship.

"Why don't we let them dance?" Lucy suggested, leaning into Cana and kissing her cheek. Natsu missed the rest of what she said, because the look that Gray gave him when he turned around was overwhelming. His eyes were slightly reddened from crying and his hair was still mussed and wild from air-drying after their swim, but he looked gorgeous. Nothing was behind him, and the stars thrown across the dark of the sky backlit him, giving him an air of otherworldliness.

"What?" He asked, wrapping his arms around Natsu's neck and kissing his forehead. "You're givin' me a look."

"Mmm," Natsu replied, tightening his arms around Gray's waist. This was _his_ now, for good – Gray's love and passion and strength and _warmth_. "Just love you, that's all." He kissed Gray's neck, just under the ear, where he knew it made him weak. Gray made a soft sound, melting at the sensation.

"You do know we're in public, right?" He murmured, running his fingers up into Natsu's hair. "And our grandparents are watching us?" Natsu laughed, breath ghosting against Gray's skin.

"It's our day," he replied, tugging Gray tightly against him as a new song started up. "Let them look. You're mine."

 _Forever can never be long enough for me to feel like I've had long enough with you_  
 _Forget the world now, we won't let them see – but there's one thing left to do_

Gray's body shifted against his and then they were dancing – nothing fancy, no spins or intricate footwork – just two men swaying against each other with their foreheads pressed together.

 _Now that the weight has lifted, love has surely shifted my way_  
 _Marry me, today and every day_

Natsu sung along quietly, moving so his cheek brushed Gray's and he whispered the words into his husband's ear. The sand drifted over their bare feet as they moved, Gray's hips shifting softly under Natsu's hands.

 _Together can never be close enough for me to feel like I am close enough to you_  
 _You wear white and I'll wear out the words, 'I love you'...and you're beautiful_

The world melted away around them. The eyes trained on them were gone, and the soft whispers, and the quiet lull of conversation. All that was left was each other – a gentle hand on Gray's cheek, fingers drifting down Natsu's arm, lips pressing against each other over and over beneath the moon.

 _Now that the wait is over and love has finally shown you my way_  
 _Marry me, today and every day_  
 _Say you will_  
 _Mh-mmm_  
 _Say you will_  
 _Marry me..._

* * *

Gray woke to rain pattering outside the window and he sighed happily, listening to the sound and feeling the heavy weight of Natsu on his chest. His husband – even thinking that word brought him joy – was warm and naked against him, skin flushed from sleep and mouth half open. His hand was splayed on Gray's bare chest and Gray ran his finger over Natsu's ring.

"Mmmmm." Natsu blinked blearily and rubbed his eyes, snuggling further into Gray's embrace. "Time issit?"

"Early," replied Gray, glancing over to the clock and seeing it read seven thirty. "You can go back to sleep." He kissed Natsu's head, reaching up and stroking his hair. Happy was curled up comfortably between his legs and purring hard enough for Gray to feel it through the blankets.

"Mmm 's okay, 'm awake." Natsu stretched, yawning, then leaned up and pressed his lips to Gray's. Gray hummed, returning the kiss enthusiastically. "How'd you sleep, husband?" Natsu grinned, bumping Gray's nose with his own.

"Still hard to believe it's real," Gray said quietly, snuggling back against the pillows. They'd stayed up far past midnight, dancing and eating and telling stories and dancing some more.

Laxus had wowed them with his John Travolta impression with 'Greased Lightning' – Gray would have never expected him to have been a drama geek in high school. They'd all sung along loudly to 'Raise Your Glass', and Sylvie had begged for Bix to play 'Let it Go'. Gray had even sung along, too happy and content to be be embarrassed.

After a while they'd built a small fire and sat around it, roasting marshmallows and watching the flames light up the night. Kaden, Kiya and Félix had fallen asleep in Gray's arms, while Sylvie and Renaud had curled up against Natsu, trying their best to stay awake with the adults.

"Whadda you wanna do today?" Natsu asked, wrapping his arm tightly around Gray's waist and nuzzling his neck. He sighed happily, as Gray tugged the blankets tighter around them.

"Takeout and Netflix?" Gray suggested. He really didn't want to get out of bed. "We're meeting grand-mama and grand-papa for supper before they go back to Montréal, but we've got lots of time before that."

"Sounds good to me," Natsu replied, yawning. Gray knew he would fall back asleep shortly, so he took the opportunity to grab his book and glasses from the side table before he was immobilized. Natsu liked to tease Gray about being an octopus, but he was also guilty of wrapping himself completely around Gray when he slept.

 _"Je t'aime, mon coeur,"_ Gray murmured as Natsu's breathing started to even out again, soft and warm against his chest. He kissed his husband's head, feeling his chest swell with love as he thought about spending the rest of his life like this. It was everything he wanted, and everything he'd never thought he would have. _"Je t'aimerai toujours."_

* * *

 **French Translations**  
J-j'étais casse. J'avais peur et j'étais seul, et tu m'as donne de l'espoir. Ton coeur est plein d'amour. = I was broken. I was scared and alone, and you gave me hope. Your heart is so full of love.  
C'était parfait = That was perfect  
Je t'aime, mon coeur = I love you, my heart  
Je t'aimerai toujours = I'll love you forever

* * *

 **Natsu & Gray's Wedding Playlist** (aka what I listened to while writing this)  
Hey, Soul Sister - Train (before vows)  
Give Me Your Hand (Best Song Ever) - The Ready Set (Natsu dancing w/Sylvie)  
You're My Best Friend - Queen (Natsu dancing w/grand-papa, Gray dancing w/Freed)  
Marry Me - Train (Natsu & Gray dancing)  
Greased Lightning - John Travolta (Laxus singing)  
Raise Your Glass - P!nk  
Let it Go - Frozen ('cause Sylvie is adorable)  
Geronimo - Sheppard  
Shut Up and Dance - Walk the Moon  
Don't Stop Me Now - Queen  
Best Day of my Life - American Authors  
Riptide - Vance Joy

Gray & Natsu's vows (the ones Xavier asks) are actually taken from a Psychology Today article about relationship research science. So they're non-traditional, but they speak to realistic facets of relationships, and I really liked them so I borrowed and tweaked them a bit!


End file.
